


Talking Body

by wheniamqueenx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: Tyler is at a club in London, and because Dan is alone in the flat the offer to join him is too great - especially as Connor is there too, who he may or may not have a crush on. 
'Dan is in a cab on a way to a club, he is not entirely sure how this happened.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> Guys, I don't know. 
> 
> Pretty boys have sex, what else do you need? Connor has a size kink? Height Difference?
> 
> I spent entirely too long on this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction.

Dan is in a cab on a way to a club, he is not entirely sure how this happened. The person he definitely, and almost entirely holds responsible though, is blowing up his phone with texts right now.

Tyler Oakley: ‘where r u.. the gays of ldn want to climb u like a treeee’.

Dan is possibly way too sober for this, but he downed some vodka before he left and shouted ‘fuck it’ to the empty abyss that is currently his flat, as Phil is visiting family. His phone buzzes again, and he rolls his eyes, laughing slightly, he could probably just text to say he is only ten mins away. The message he receives is a video, he puts it on silent just in case - it’s a very blurry and dark video but Dan can make out a Mr Connor Franta doing a subtle body roll, unaware Tyler is filming him. So okay, maybe Tyler isn’t the only reason he is in the back of the cab. Tyler sends a 'Winky' face following the video, and Dan plans to never tell Tyler about a crush again.

Dan finally gets to the club and locates Tyler and co, they all act shocked he actually came, despite the fact he said he was on his way multiple times. He receives hugs from everyone, and tries not to enjoy how pliable and warm Connor feels in his arms, and how bright his laugh rings in his ears - the smell of his aftershave cuts through the fog of the club air. Connor says ‘Dan Howell’ like it’s some hilarious joke, and Dan lets him have it, as he gets briefly mesmerised by Connor’s twinkly green eyes. He then announces to the group he is going to the bar in order to to catch up with them, then promptly orders a few shots and downs them in quick succession - what, he’s a tall guy?

If Dan and Connor end up alone in the quieter bar area of the venue later on, Dan definitely does not plan it. Connor is currently showing him picture after picture of male models, which is extremely amusing and worth the trip alone.

“I mean, they look like nice guys,” Dan comments, having to lean close to Connor’s ear for him to hear, but not shout like upstairs.

Connor gives him an incredulous look.

“I mean yes. But also, no, they are kind of the worst. And not my type at all! Does he even know me?”

Dan laughs, “well maybe tell him to stop,” he suggests.

“I try but he thinks he’s being helpful.”

They are talking about Connor’s ex and the fact he insists on setting him up with male models. Dating is not really a topic they’ve ever discussed in their fleeting real life meetings, but Dan is enjoying the openness.

“Well what is your type?” Dan says, his shoulder unavoidably touching Connor’s, as he once again leans into his space to be heard. 

Dan stares into his own cup, silently blaming the liquid for what accidentally sounds like flirting.

Connor instantly looks up from his phone, and his pretty face is stupidly close to Dan so he has to look straight into his eyes, but he is aware of the curve of Connor’s lips just before he says, “I don’t know, more nerdy…”

Dan chuckles awkwardly, thinking what is happening right now, is this a thing? Okay, maybe he let himself watch Connor for a little bit too long on the dance floor, and maybe Connor had been winking at him whenever he caught him in the act, throwing a subtle hip movement his way. But, but – Flirting with words? He could do this, even though Connor is overwhelmingly pretty.

“I see. What about awkward?” Dan prompts.

Connor purses his lips slightly and shifts his eyes to the side, squinting his brow dramatically, “mmm. Depends how awkward. Maybe like a sexy awkward?”

“Is that a thing?” Dan says, unable to stop how hard he is smiling.

Connor shrugs and looks down at where Dan’s hands are clutching at his drink.

“You tell me…”, then as an afterthought adds, “accents help.”

“Oh? I mean, yeah, I think-” god he wishes he were more with it, “accents are hot. American ones are okay,” Dan says, exaggeratedly shrugging.

“Oh Dan Howell,” Connor says again, laughing but in a very breathy and sexy way, what the fuck.

“Are we flirting? Cause I was not prepared for this – You’ve rather blind-sighted me here,” Dan blurts out.

Connor leans away to spurt out a loud laugh, tossing his head back.

“How sexy, nerdy and awkward of you, Dan Howell.”

Dan relaxes slightly, “I try. I’m british too, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Connor smiles lopsidedly at him, “oh I’ve noticed it. I’ve noticed plenty about you.”

“I mean, feel free to elaborate,” Dan quickly responds, his cheeks red by now, he quickly takes a sip of his drink.

“I mean your body is long,” Connor answers, drawing the word ‘long’ out, and definitely raking his eyes over Dan’s body, making him squirm. 

“You will have to wait to find out the rest,” Connor says. 

“W- wait?” Dan stutters out, his heart thudding, and his temperature rising.

Connor leans in so his lips are millimetres away from Dan’s ear, and says: “yeah, say, however long it takes for us to be somewhere more private.”

“Fuck, this better not be some cruel joke,” Dan says. 

Connor glances round before pecking a kiss just behind Dan’s ear, “Uber, now.”

So Dan finds himself in the back of a cab again, this time with a slightly sweaty and flushed, but very smug looking Connor Franta, who is currently drawing patterns on the inside of his thigh.

When they eventually arrive at the flat, Dan still feels slightly unsure of when to pounce so goes for the polite British mode of offering him a drink, meaning they end up in the kitchen.

Dan blathering on a bit, till Connor puts his empty glass down, and simply says “Dan,” looking right at him.

This is all it takes for Dan to chose to believe this is in fact really happening, as he moves forward and places his hand on the side of Connor’s face, as if it ask – is this okay? Connor lurches up slightly onto his toes in response, and Dan leans down. Connor’s hands go his waist as Dan finally kisses him. The kiss is gentle and tentative at first, but Connor keeps trying to get closer, opening his mouth and breathing harshly through his nose, his tongue entering Dan’s mouth. The angle is slightly awkward because of the profound height difference – slightly tipsy and confident Dan comes up with an idea though.

He pulls away reluctantly from Connor’s lips, the other boy whines slightly at this.

“Wait a sec,” Dan says, before bending down slightly, and grabbing Connor just below his bum.

“Hold on to me,” he adds, Connor raises his eyebrows in understanding, then wraps his arms around Dan’s shoulders, and lets himself be lifted up. 

He parts his legs and wraps them around Dan’s hips. They stay like this for a while, Dan momentarily distracted by Connor’s eyes and parted pink lips, and how this feels like some sort of ridiculous daydream. Connor looks very pleased.

“Uh this is a sexy thing people do, right?” Dan jokes, Connor looks stunned though, and nods, his mouth gone completely dry – with his new found height he easily moves forward to kiss Dan firmly on the lips. 

They kiss some more, fairly slow and sweet for how turned on they both are, until Dan gives up, pushing him against a wall. There is a slight thud sound, and Dan prays it only sounds painful.

“Sorry, this isn’t as easy as the movies make it look,” he breathes against Connor’s mouth in between kisses. 

Connor just clings desperately to Dan’s shoulders, he’s never been with someone so much bigger than him before, and rocks his hips against Dan to relieve the tension building in his groin.

“This is,” Connor says breathlessly, “one of the sexiest things that’s ever happened to me.”

Dan laughs, “yeah? Well it enjoy it while it lasts. I’m not that fit,” he trails off, before adding: “but you are tiny.”

Dan is very happy he is looking directly at Connor at this point because he gets to watch his cheeks go about eighty percent pinker.

“Oh it's like that is it?” Dan was merely stating a fact, he smirks.

He moves a hand from one of Connor's thigh to let it cover his arse cheek, and presses him closer, Connor hooks his ankles together, gasping slightly.

Connor smiles, face flushed but past caring, “maybe,” he answers.

“Fuck,” is all Dan can say in response, leaning forward to press his face against Connor's neck, feeling the heat and racing pulse against his lips.

“You are unreal,” he breathes lowly against Connor's ear.

Connor runs his fingers through Dan’s hair; his short nails dragging against his scalp, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. Dan draws away from Connor’s neck to kiss him, arms straining only slightly – but it’s worth it for the desperate whine Connor makes into Dan’s mouth as he opens his lips. 

Connor leans into the kiss, licking into Dan’s mouth, using his hands hoist himself further up Dan’s torso, so he isn’t doing all the work, enjoying feeling the shifting muscles in Dan’s broad back. Dan’s lips are soft, and his tongue teasing and exploring, the kiss is so sensual that Connor can’t help but bring one of his hands to feel out Dan’s jaw, where it is softening, opening and yielding as he kisses Connor intently. Connor pecks his lips a few more times, before letting his teeth pull lightly at Dan’s bottom lip which is so plump and pink and enticing, it’s a risk, but it seems to pay off as Dan makes sure to show his appreciation, by pushing him firmly back against the wall and kissing him – seemingly worrying a lot less about hurting him as this point.

“Dan? As much as I am enjoying this. shall we move to a… surface? It’d be easier to touch you.”

Dan pulls away, he appreciates the lack of definition on the whole surface front, and as they are in fact in the kitchen and this is a fantasy come to life, he decides the kitchen worktop is sexy. So he grasps his hands firmly under Connor’s thighs, and Connor wraps his arms round his neck and shoulders, giggling delightfully as as they are once again in motion. As soon as he’s placed Connor on the worktop, that he thankfully cleaned mere hours ago, Connor’s hands start making work of pushing off Dan’s jacket, which goes easily, he then pulls Dan back towards him by his shirt and into the centre of his outspread thighs. Connor’s hand curves round the back of his neck to kiss his lips open, and lick at this tongue.

Dan lets his hands slide under the back on Connor’s shirt, finally meeting naked skin. Connor moves away to pull his shirt off, Dan does the same and as he drops the fabric to the ground. Connor grabs for his hand, unfurling every finger.

“Your hands are so fucking big,” Connor says, openly staring.

Dan is transfixed as Connor brings the hand to his face, pink tongue coming out to lick along every single digit. Connor places his hand on his chest - it easily brackets Connor’s tiny waist. Dan runs his newly damp fingers over Connor’s nipple, pinching it lightly, causing Connor to arch his back slightly.

“Yeah? Well I want to fucking devour you,” Dan responds. 

“Good,” Connor says simply, watching Dan’s fingers on his chest.

Dan takes this as prompt to lean in and mouth at the other nipple, flicking his tongue out greedily to lick at the petite, pink, and very erupt nub.

“Fuck, Dan,” he lets out as a whine, so Dan scrapes his teeth against it, pulling at the other nipple with his fingers. 

A broken off moan leaves Connor’s mouth, his hands drawing shapes across the expanse of Dan’s shoulders. Dan continues his torturous actions, before blowing on the wet nipple and triggering goosebumps across Connor’s skin.

“You have no idea, how much I’ve wanted to taste your skin,” Dan continues.

“Oh really?” Connor asks breathlessly.

“Yeah, you and your tiny little hips and that pert little butt. When I see you, I just want to put you in my lap,” he continues.

“I’d be very happy to be there.”

Dan’s hand is now cupping Connor firmly through his pants.

“Is that what you want then? To work your tight little arse on my cock?”

Connor swallows hard.

“Yes… fucking yes,” he says, grabbing for Dan’s belt and pulling him towards him.

“Come on, let’s go to my bed,” Dan says breathily, both hands framing Connor’s flushed face.

Connor nods.

They manage to make it to Dan’s room - both make quick work of removing their jeans. Once Connor is laid out in the middle of the bed in his boxers, Dan switches on the bedside lamp - it casts a soft orange light over his figure. For the first time that night, Dan can see Connor’s cock stretching out his boxer briefs - he stares for a moment, not moving, so Connor brings his own hand down to palm himself through his boxers - this springs Dan into action. Dan crawls over him until his hands land by his face, Connor is smirking up at him. He turns his head to nuzzle at Dan’s wrist, his fluffy hair soft and soothing against Dan’s scorching flesh.

“So fucking pretty,” Dan says, kissing down the side of Connor’s face and along his neck. 

He presses his cock into the soft inside of Connor’s thigh, and Connor’s hands reach down to grab at his arse. Dan moves to take Connor’s earlobe between lips, sucking and nibbling slightly, he gasps.

“Fuck I –” Connor starts.

“What? What do you want, Connor?” Dan asks, mouth next to his ear.

“Want to ride you,” Connor answers, turning to try and face Dan.

“Okay, going to open you up first, yeah?” Dan is now looking right into Connor’s slightly hooded eyes.

Connor nods, and lets out a breathy, “yeah.”

Dan smirks, leaning into to kiss him on the lips. Whilst they slowly kiss, Dan moves his hand down to dip under the elastic of Connor’s boxers. Connor stutters a breath into Dan’s mouth as he drags his fingertips right over the swollen head of his dick. Dan breaks the kiss to look down at his hand in Connor’s pants – he lifts off him slightly so he can get both hands on his pants, prompting him to lift his hips so Dan can pull them down and off. He leans over Connor to reach into his drawer and grab lube and a condom. He places them down beside their bodies, before getting distracted by Connor’s hand tugging at his pants.

“Don’t I get a preview?” Connor asks.

Dan rolls to the side and onto his back, pulling down his pants with little finesse.

“Fuck,” Connor breathes out, and when Dan looks straight at him, cock out, he blushes hard as if he thought Dan wouldn’t hear.

Dan doesn’t really know what to say, that wouldn’t sound like, ‘yeah I have a big a cock,' so instead he reaches for Connor’s hand wrapping it around the base. 

Connor squeezes, practically drooling, “can’t wait to feel you inside me,” he says, watching his hand on Dan’s cock.

Dan desperately tries not to lose his shit at this, his cock twitching in Connor’s hand. Connor removes his hand and climbs on top of Dan, his thighs bracketing his hips. Dan grabs Connor’s arse firmly with both of his hands so their cock’s slide against each other. As Connor thrusts his hips in desperate little circles, Dan lets out a breathy moan, fingers kneading at the soft flesh of Connor’s butt.

Dan reaches for the lube, as Connor gasps wetly against his neck. He spreads one of Connor’s arse cheeks with one hand, squeezing the lube right into his crack with the other. Connor winces at the coolness. 

“Sorry,” Dan whispers, kissing Connor’s cheek.

Then Dan starts to rub the lube along Connor’s crack, the liquid warming as Connor adjusts to it. Dan coats his middle finger with the excess lube, he runs the tip of it around Connor’s rim, teasing only for a second, before starting to push in, Connor instinctively opens his thighs wider, pressing his arse up a bit more. Dan can feel the wetness of Connor’s tip spreading on his stomach. Dan’s fingers are long, and he’s only into the second knuckle when he reaches Connor’s prostate.

Connor moans, laughing in slight disbelief, “pretty good at this, eh?” he says.

Dan doesn’t answer, instead pulling his finger out almost all the way and sliding it back in again, rubbing more firmly again now he’s found the angle. Connor wastes no time, bearing his hips down into the motion. Dan’s cock twitches thinking about that movement on his dick.

“Not so bad yourself,” Dan jests, voice an octave lower, raw and broken.

The tips of Connor’s hair have gone damp as he rides Dan’s finger, at the same time as rubbing against Dan’s hip. Dan takes his other finger, raising himself up on his elbow to more easily feel out Connor’s rim, which he toys with only briefly. 

He kisses Connor quickly on the lips, “more?” he asks.

Connor nods feverishly. Dan grabs more lube and pulls out his finger, bringing his hand in front of Connor - who watches intently as Dan puts two fingers together, generously coating them with lube. Connor grabs his wrist bringing those lovely digits back to his empty hole.

“Eager,” Dan says, but does as he’s told, instantly starting to press his fingers in, there’s a slight squelching sound in the air.

Connor groans loudly.

“Okay?” Dan asks, because he can’t differentiate what Connor’s sounds mean.

“Yeah, yeah, you just have thicker fingers. Than I’m used to. Keep – going,” he breathes out, moving his hips slightly to accommodate.

Dan continues, working them in slowly till he’s knuckle deep. He lets Connor sit there for a moment, eyes shut and lips parted. Dan can’t resist but stroke his own cock, smearing the pre-cum that’s gathered there. 

“Fuck, you turn me on so much,” Dan lets out, Connor opens his eyes at this and smiles. 

Connor starts rutting his hips, encouraging Dan to fuck him deeper with his fingers his fingers. 

When Dan starts arching his fingers against Connor’s prostate, Connor starts whining, “just fuck, fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Dan double checks. 

“Yeah,” Connor says.

Dan pulls his fingers out, haphazardly wiping them on his sheet and grabs for the condoms, but Connor’s hand gets there first, and next thing Dan knows he’s watching him carefully tear it open with his teeth. Connor sits back on Dan’s thighs, and grabs his cock, rolling the condom onto it, giving a brief squeeze as he does. Dan passes him the lube, watching Connor’s slimmer fingers coat his length – and yes, that image is definitely seared into his mind now.

Connor raises up onto his knees, placing a hand on Dan’s chest and his other hand guides Dan’s, impressively still, rock hard cock into his entrance. Connor is in complete control, but Dan still places his hand on his waist, entranced as he watches and feels Connor’s hole start to open as a he presses down and takes in the head of his cock. Connor keeps bearing down, breathing heavily till Dan is half way in.

He groans, tossing his head back, “feels so good, Dan.”

Dan is speechless.

He pulls up slightly, and Dan reaches to grasp his hips to help steady him as he moves, but also just to touch him. Connor keeps working his arse slowly up and down Dan’s cock, letting out little pants, until he can take nearly all of him in. He still feels tight around him, and Dan has to close his eyes and breathe for a second so as not to get too close to coming. Connor is looking at him when he opens them again, his cock only slightly flagging.

“So good at this Connor, taking me inside your tight little arse,” he starts, letting his mouth run away with him, Connor groans, clenching around him, grabbing at his own cock and stroking it.

Dan continues, “so pretty too, seeing your tiny hips move as you fuck my cock, fucking unbelievable,” Connor strokes harder, squeezing - his cock returning to its full hardness.

“Who knew Connor Franta, got off on being told how fucking pretty and small he is, how willing he is to ride my dick, eh?” Dan adds.

The flush and damp across his skin is incredible as he starts to move again, placing his hands behind himself on Dan’s thighs - Dan is still gripping his hips.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s it,” Dan says, blathering on until his brain melts into a puddle, as Connor moves faster, up and down, rotating his hips when he gets near to the base.

Connor keeps going, Dan trying to coordinate, and thrust his hips up as Connor slides downwards. Dan grabs him when he has nearly all of Dan’s dick inside of him, bending him forward slightly so he can kiss him, open mouthed and sloppy, bending his knees as he fucks into Connor in tiny back and forth movements, staying deep. Connor whines relentlessly into his mouth, biting and sucking at his bottom lip.

“You gonna come like this, or do you want to get on your back?” Dan pants into his mouth in between thrusts. 

“On my back, on my back,” Connor replies breathlessly.

Connor stays still for a moment, damp, and tired, before starting to extract himself from Dan’s lap when Dan stares at him impatiently. Connor throws himself onto his back, instantly feeling bereft at no longer being filled.

Dan gets his hands under his hips, and places a pillow there. He slides between Connor’s open legs with haste, throwing his knees onto his shoulder as he pushes back inside him. He bears into Connor, who gasps at the the feeling of him re-entering him. Dan doesn’t stall, pushing in relentlessly till he’s nearly all the way in, Connor moaning as Dan practically folds him over.

There is something intensely erotic about Dan having him pinned down like this, his weight resting nicely against him, his cock throbbing inside him.

Connor groans suddenly, “god, fuck me, Dan.”

Dan does, not bothering with gentle, as he fucks into him relentlessly, every now and then fully pounding against his prostate. All Connor can do is desperately cling to his shoulders, every nerve on fire. Connor grabs at his own cock - wanking it in tight measured strokes.

“Fuck, that’s it, so gorgeous, want to see you come,” Dan lets out, his brain barely still holding a connection to any muscles or body parts else than his hips and cock. 

Connor thrashes his head from side to side, silently opening his mouth, his hand grabbing at the soft flesh of Dan’s arse, as if it were possible to fuck him any deeper. Suddenly Connor’s body goes stiff, and Dan slows down his thrusting, fucking him in slow measured movements, as he watches Connor’s come spills over his hand, his hips pivoting into the air, come dribbling onto his chest.

“Shit,” Dan gasps out, coming to a stop as he feels Connor spasming around his cock. 

Dan gives him a beat to recover, before burying his face into his neck, and continuing to fuck him - Connor’s ankles at his ears.

Dan’s balls tighten as his orgasm takes hold, he groans loudly into Connor’s ear, who just murmurs encouragingly, “yeah, that’s it”. 

When Dan eventually stops coming, he decides it is probably overwhelming for him to be covering the whole of Connor’s body so pulls out of him, and rolls onto his back to the side of him.

“Well…” Dan says into the quiet.

Connor just laughs, Dan turning his hand to look at the beautiful flush of his small pale body. Come smeared across the sweaty surface of his abdomen and chest.

Dan can barely catch his breath.

“I should be getting something to clean us up, but my legs are actual jelly right now,” Dan says, chest heaving still. 

He thinks he might be actually shaking a little. Connor reaches a hand across to grasp his bicep, and leans up on his side slightly, not looking nearly as exhausted as Dan.

“Hey, it’s okay, I tend to have that effect on people.”

“You cheeky little sh-” Dan starts.

Connor laughs gleefully before rooting around on the bed for his underpants and wiping his chest with them.

“There,” Connor says, screwing up the soiled material and throwing it on the floor.

“We can wash properly in the morning,” Connor adds, raising his eyebrows up and down.

“Well I never Connor Franta.” 

“Oh shush Dan Howell," Connor says, before cutting off any rebuttal by leaning over to kiss Dan quickly on the lips, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp.


End file.
